


Netflix and Chill

by Verse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: That awkward moment the you get invited to a threesome but the third party gets sick





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Jess who started it.

Of _course_ it’s Jess who started it.

Josh is about 90% sure she was joking when she invited him to a threesome. He could spend his week doing nothing but list the reasons why it was probably a prank and still not be able to list them all. 

And yet, here he is, at Mike’s doorstep.

Because, after all, there’s still a 10% chance that she was actually serious.

Mike’s face, when he opens the door, is priceless. Even if it  _does_ turn out to be a prank, that face alone would be worth it.

Mike doesn’t send Josh away, though. He doesn’t ask what he’s doing here either. He just lets him in, looking away, rubbing his neck.

That’s probably the first time he’d seen Mike embarrassed, thinking about it.

“…err… Jess called. She’s sick. The flu. She won’t be coming.”

So it  _was_ serious???

“IIIII’m not sure myself to be honest. Wouldn’t surprise me if she was though.

Uh.

…

…

…

Well.

Isn’t that situation awkward.

“Do you… Want to watch stuff on netflix or something?”

Yes??? Yes.

They settle down on the bed, booting up the computer. There’s a sizable amount of space between the both of them; neither can totally go over how awkward the whole situation is.

But, as it turns out, it make it quite hard to see the screen.

They creep closer to each other.

Josh sees the jumpscare of that horror movie coming from miles away, but apparently, Mike doesn’t. He lets out a  ~~cute~~ quiet gasp and grasps Josh’s hand.

“Oh… Sorry. Reflex.”

He doesn’t let it go, though.

They creep even closer.

The movie ends, they play another one. Josh points out plot holes and montage errors here and there, and it makes Mike laughs. Josh convinces himself that the butterflies in his stomach are from the actual movie.

This one ends, another is set up. Probably the last one of the night, considering it’s midnight already.

“Hey, Josh?” 

Hmm?

“I wouldn’t have minded. The threesome, I mean. You’re a pretty attractive guy.”

Oh. Uh. Thanks? You too?

But Mike doesn’t hear Josh, he realizes. He’d fallen asleep. How cliché. Aaaaand kinda cute-

Oh.

_Oh no._

Of all people to get a crush on.  _Why_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A completely unrelated short, but I'm not making a new chapter to store it. Just, take this Mike/Josh.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“And i can’t believe you weren’t going to wear a costume for Halloween so we’re even. Now stop talking, I can’t apply the make up like this.”

Mike groans, but does as asked. He hates having to stay still. He’s a person of action; flirting, working out… He usually always does  _something_. Staying put is a real torture.

His eyes trail on the mirror, trying to find a way to entertain himself. He quickly gaze at the sink and the background towels, the ceiling, windows, and… Josh.

He looks pretty cute focused as he is, brows knit together and his tongue between his teeth. Not that Josh isn’t cute when he  _isn’t_ focused; his smile is wonderful, his eyes pretty attractive, and his nose, damn, his nose…

“Done!” Josh is a pretty fine specimen is what Mike is saying.

“…did you… See something?”

“No, nothing.” he answers, wiping the faint smile on his face.  _Just a hottie_ he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr's versegm y'all, leave a review in passing!


End file.
